


please don't say you love me

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: renegades [18]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: renegades [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	please don't say you love me

Nova’s eyes filled with tears as she stood over Adrian, gun in hand, finger hovering over the trigger. 

“Pull the trigger, Little Nightmare,” Ace whispered behind her. “You can make the decision for yourself now. His parents made the decision for you all those years ago. It’s your turn, Nova. Pull the trigger.”

Adrian only stared at her, still shirtless, a hand pressed to his arm where Honey had cut away his tattoo. 

“Pull the trigger, Nova. Kill him. End this, and we will start anew.” 

Perhaps the worst thing was that Adrian didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t even look at her, instead staring blankly past her. She could tell that he was in pain. He sat so still that the only sign of movement was the shaky rise and fall of his chest. 

_ Pull the trigger. _

Her mouth moved this time, whispering quietly to herself. 

A chill swept over the room, announcing the arrival of Phobia. He settled behind Ace, watching her from the shadows. 

Nova adjusted her grip on the gun, her hands sweaty and her arms shaking. This was her revenge. She had been waiting for this for 10 years, and yet, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t. 

She remembered the night where she’d lost everything. Evie’s silenced cries, the dull thud of her parents’ bodies hitting the floor. Her labored breathing as she stood over the sleeping hitman, waiting for the Renegades to come, whispering over and over to herself to  _ pull the trigger _ and that the  _ Renegades would come.  _

The Renegades didn’t come, but Ace Anarchy did. He had saved her, and raised her and fueled her hatred for the Renegades, using her as his weapon to destroy. 

She’d been blind for so long. They’d never cared about her, Ace especially. They hardly cared for each other. When she’d killed Ingrid there was no mourning. In fact, they’d hardly mentioned it. 

She wasn’t an Anarchist, not anymore. They’d never truly been her family, and could never replace the family she’d lost. Of course, she would rather die than become a Renegade. 

She wouldn’t kill Adrian. She  _ couldn’t _ kill Adrian. 

“No.” 

Adrian’s eyes snapped to hers, something incomprehensible on his face. 

“No?” Ace laughed. “You  _ dare _ defy me? He is a  _ Renegade.  _ The very thing you despise more than  _ anything _ .” He scoffed. “I always knew you were weak. Just like your parents. Unable to do what needs to be done. I should have had you killed too.”

“You did it. It was  _ you. _ ” Her voice quavered, barely over a whisper. She wanted to scream, to yell, to ask him why,  _ how  _ he could kill his own family, but the battle still raged around them, getting closer and closer. Her jaw clenched, heart pounding in her ears. 

In that moment everything was clear. Ace would stop at  _ nothing _ for power, and she could stop at nothing to stop him. He was right, this was her one chance for revenge, but not against the Renegades. Against him. 

This ended now. She spun around, pointing the gun at Ace. 

_ Pull the trigger. _

Her arms started to shake, finger twitching over the trigger. 

Ace sneered. “Even now, you can’t do it.  _ Pathetic.  _ Kill him.” He motioned at Adrian and Phobia moved in the shadows, his scythe glinting. 

Nova squeezed the trigger. 

She winced at the blast as it echoed around the chamber of the cathedral. Ace stared at her, eyes wide as he stumbled back. 

A loud crash sounded from below. Nova looked over the edge to see the Captain climbing up the wall. He was climbing impossibly fast, determined to save his son. 

A shadow loomed behind her. Phobia raised his scythe, ready to end Adrian in the same as Callum. 

Nova acted without thinking. As the blade fell she ran to him and pushed Adrian to the side. He gasped in pain, and a second later in horror. The scythe was embedded in her stomach. Ace laughed, hand pressed to his thigh. 

“I guess it was all for nothing. How’s it feel,  _ Insomnia _ , to die for nothing? You sacrificed your life for him, but you’re outnumbered. He will die, and you will watch. If you even last that long. Maybe I’ll make him watch as you bleed out, helpless, and then kill him. Or maybe I’ll keep him around just long enough to make his parents watch.” 

Nova stumbled back against the wall, hand pressed to her stomach, praying that the Captain was close and could at least save Adrian. 

Something clattered behind her and the Captain launched himself at Ace. They disappeared from Nova’s view and Phobia floated after them, leaving Nova and Adrian alone. 

  
  
  


Adrian watched as Nova pressed a hand to her stomach, staring at the blood that stained her hands. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, still staring at her bloody hand. 

“Nova!”

Adrian rushed to her side, kneeling beside her and gathering her in his arms. One hand was pressed against her stomach in an attempt to stop the blood loss.

“You’re going to be okay, Nova. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Adrian.”

He stood up with her in his arms, looking around desperately for anything to help, but everyone was fighting. 

“ _ Adrian.  _ There’s nothing you can do.”

He looked down at her, and Nova could see tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall. “No.  _ No,”  _ His voice broke. “I have to do something, there has to be a way-”

She reached up, cupping his cheek with her hand, still smeared with blood. He sunk down, still cradling her in his arms. One of his hands covered hers, squeezing her hand slightly. His tears began to fall, splashing gently against her face. 

“Nova, I-”

“Please don’t say you love me,” Nova whispered. 

“What?” He choked out. 

“That makes leaving so much harder.”

“You are  _ not  _ dying. You can’t.  _ I love you, _ Nova. I have for so long.”

Adrian just shook his head, holding her closer and burying his face in her hair. 

“Adrian.” 

“I love you.” He whispered once again.

Her hand slipped from his cheek, smearing blood down his face as it fell to his chest, right over his heart. 

“Nova!” Her eyes were starting to glaze over and her breathing was ragged as her eyes struggled to focus on him. 

“Make sure we win, Adrian. Destroy him. Destroy my uncle. He can’t win.” Her words slurred together. Adrian cupped her face. Her skin was so cold and pale, it was as if she was a ghost. 

Her eyes started to unfocus, and he shook her gently, bringing her eyes back to his. 

“Hey, look at me. We’ll win, and you’ll be there to see it. Just hold on, Nova. Hold on. For me.” He took his hand off of her stomach, threading his blood-soaked fingers through hers instead. He kissed her hand, ignoring the metallic taste of blood. He held her hand against his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into it, searching for any warmth that might remain. 

“Adrian?” 

He opened his eyes. The pain behind his eyes broke her heart. 

“I love you.”

Adrian smiled, ever so slightly. He leaned down, kissing her as gently as he could, only for a second. When he pulled away, she was smiling, her eyes closed. 

Adrian’s suit was covered in blood, his helmet discarded beside them. His attempts to stop the bleeding had been unsuccessful, and they were both soaked from the blood pooled around them. 

Nova’s breathing was forced, and her eyes unable to stay open. She gave his hand a weak squeeze before her hand loosened its grip and her hand fell open on the ground. 

“Nova.” Adrian shook her, gently at first, then harder. She didn’t wake. 

He fumbled for her pulse, desperately waiting for anything, just one beat. 

“Nova, please. Please don’t leave me, it’s almost over. We’re going to win, Nova. Everything

will be fine, it’s almost over. You can’t leave before it’s over.  _ Please. _ ” He broke down, cradling her head against his chest. 

An explosion rang through the air near them. Wiping his tears away, Adrian stood up with Nova’s body in his arms. He brought her to the sidelines, away from harm, and donned his helmet. 

Adrian only knew one thing.

The Anarchists were going to pay. 


End file.
